1-UP
by DemmCounterfeitBandits
Summary: "Yes, but for a good reason" Dark Protoman raised his hand in the air, "Couldn't let you win this one" Dark Megaman scoffed and eyes rolled, this...man. "You know you could just walk away and we both will still be tied no need to continue this" Dark Megaman crossed his arms. "Sure. Why don't you go first?". This is my first Megaman story! please be nice.


**Disclaimer: I do not own /Stream/Access or anything in common with it. Any problems with me? I'll let you know when I care!**

 **Prompt Challenge given to me by a friend:**

they have disagreement on who is stronger

* * *

"Ah, s-shit" Dark Megaman hissed as he gripped tightly onto his arm, grinding his teeth hard against each other he stared down the burgundy color navi standing across from him. A chuckle came from the deep burgundy navi as he straighten his back, eyes narrowing under the shades.

"You talk a lot of mess, you're good at attacks" Dark Protoman's gaze drifted from his fire sword, to Dark Megaman's glitching arm, "But your defence is a little in the lacking" the smirk that accompanied the sarcastic remark was the gas needed to build up fire. Dark Megaman sneered as he moved his good arm, leaving the wound open he stretched his arm out.

"Fire tower!" and in the direction his hand was at, towers of fire erupted from the ground like a chain of volcanoes erupting, each blast hotter than the other. Dark Protoman who had been standing directly on it's path (after all it was directed at him), smirked at the rapidly decreasing distance between him and tower of fire. Once he changed his sword back to his hand, did he jump out the way.

"Predictable as always" Dark Protoman smirked to himself when he landed on the side of the wall of fire, he saw a shadowed figure running at him. Crouching in battle position, his left arm changed back again, but this time into long sword. When the figure got close enough Dark Protoman let out a disappointed huff, "And here I thought you were going to be a challenge today" The figure bent down low before they had jumped through the wall of fire, Dark Protoman already planned out his attack put his whole body into the attack. But instead of sword meeting data, it met a plush toy. Fuck, it was too late now, Dark Protoman was already open, his whole left side is open for an attack.

 _Smart bastard._

But instead of a swift kick to his midsection on his left side (as per usual), he felt a strong grip on his right arm. He winced as his right arm was twisted and held snugly against his back. Damn, he forgot how quickly Dark Megaman can regenerate his body parts.

"Thought you were gonna say something worthwhile today" Dark Megaman mocked as he gripped the arm tighter and bent it upwards. Dark Protoman frowned, if Dark Megaman used this to his advantage and pinned him down then he would lose, and that would make it a tie. He had to think quick.

"You know i'm getting tired of kicking your ass" Dark Protoman scoffed

" **You** 're kicking **my** ass? Have you been paying close attention? _Sweetheart_?" and that smart remark made him get his arm twisted farther, and lifted higher.

"If I can pin you down" Dark Protoman then felt the grip loosen and his arm lowered a little "then we'll have a tie".

"If" Dark Protoman lowered his sword, "That's the key word" changing from sword to hand, he raised it up in the air signaling 'I surrender'. Dark Megaman narrowed his eyes, this was too damn easy.

"What are you playing at?" Dark Megaman sneered eyes scanning Dark Protoman and then their surroundings.

"Nothing" Dark Protoman chuckled, turning his head slightly a wicked smirk played across his lips, and from the reflection off his shades did Dark Megaman have time to shove himself from Dark Protoman before he would be hit by the ray. Once the smoke cleared, there was a huge crater where they once had been. Coughing, Dark Megaman waved away the smoke.

"Don't you think that was a bit excessive?" Dark Megaman raise an eyebrow as he overseen the damage. Great! now they had less that 5 minutes to finish this before the computer maintenance, and security patrol came by.

"Yes, but for a good reason" Dark Protoman raised his hand in the air as in an 'what now?' manner and cocked his head to the side, "Couldn't let you win this one" Dark Megaman scoffed and eyes rolled, this... _man_ .

"You know you could just walk away and we both will still be tied no need to continue this" Dark megaman crossed his arm, and shrugged, "Especially if the Officials arrive" Dark Megaman casted his eyes to the side as if expecting the computer maintenance and security patrol to come running over the horizon.

"Sure. Why don't you go first?" Dark Protoman smirked even while he was quite a distance from Dark Megaman he could already see the look of irritation, and frustration mixed all over his face. This was going to be a fun little 4 and a half minute fight, no doubt in his mind he was going to lose, but there was no problem there was always next time.

"Nice kick back there" Dark Protoman laughed as Dark Megaman shifted his weight from straddling Dark Protoman's waist to his lower stomach. The fight was quick as it was eye catching, but in the end like Dark Protoman predicted, Dark Megaman had won and he was pinned down. Under Dark Megaman with his right arm missing, (yes all of it from shoulder to his finger tips), but it wasn't a total lost. When Dark Megaman came to deliver his last blow Dark Protoman had a trick up his sleeve, and that is how Dark Megaman has a long sword impaled into his stomach.

"I know" Dark Megaman winced as he moved to place his hands on either side of Dark Protoman's head.

"We have a minute and 30 seconds before they arrive" Dark Protoman sighed, retracting his sword from deep in Dark Megaman's stomach, he watched as the dull blue navi sighed in relief and his body relaxed and his data began to copy and paste itself until the wound was gone, looked as if he was never impaled with a long sword at all. Glancing up Dark Protoman noticed how Dark Megaman dropped his eyelids a little, almost as if he were sad.

"I know" Dark Megaman tiredly exclaimed as he let his body fall on top of the burgundy navi beneath him. They remained like that for 25 seconds before Dark Megaman moved off of the burgundy one, and giving a hand to Dark Protoman, Dark Megaman pulled him up. There was a pause when their eyes met and a quick silent conversation between the two, before Dark Megaman could turn to walk away. Dark Protoman had him in a crushing one arm hug, arm wrapped nice and secure around the blue navi waist.

"20 seconds left" Dark Megaman mumbled into Dark Protoman's shoulder. This was usually how their fights ended now all because that one time one of their fight had gotten too crazy, too unpredictable, and too personal, Dark Megaman had ended up spilling everything in crying rage (which is why he lost), from his fears, to his loneliness, everything was out.

"I'll be fine" Dark Megamans hands balled up into tight fists at his sides, he never hugged back.

"I know, why else would I keep coming back?" Dark Protoman using his good arm (his only arm) moved it from around his waist and cuffed his faced. Going in for a kiss on the lips, Dark Megaman turned his head as the kiss fell on his cheek. Dark Protoman chuckled against the cheek, running his thumb on the cheek while his lips moved downward to Dark Megamans chin and neck. "Always so difficult" Dark Megaman was gonna give a smart comeback until...

"Put you hands in the air and freeze!" Dark Protoman sighed, dropping his hand, and moving away from Dark Mega. He forgot about these fools.

...….

"Dark Protoman?"

"Hmm?" Dark Protoman kept walking up the stairs, and stood in front of Lazerman.

"What happened?" Lazerman asked as he eyed the dark red navi up and down, what could possible cause _this much_ damage? Dark Protoman looked down at his still missing and trying to regenerate arm, torn up suit, and even more crazy and messed up hair, he was pretty sure his face looked a mess. Walking until he was beside the throne, Dark Protoman crossed his arms over his chest.

"Seems as if they took it a step up in the security guards" Dark Protoman smirked as he turned his back to Lazerman, "Oh, and I didn't get it...someone else got it before me" Dark Protoman sighed as he leaned up against the throne Lazerman was occupying.

"That would explain the missing arm" Lazerman dead panned, Dark Protoman snickered.

"Doesn't it always?"

…...

"Heres your thingy" Dark Megaman lazily held out the delicate machinery to Regal. Regal darkly smirked from behind the screen then turned to Dark Megaman.

"Problems?"

"None"

-!-?-!-?-!-?-!-?-!-?-!-

 **HEY HEY HEY! Sorry for the long long long unresponsive thing going i had school, college, knocked out power, writer's block, unmotivated, new sister, and a bunch of other things that stopped me from writing. But i just wanted to say that i shall try to keep writing hopefully this motivates me to keep going because oh how i missed this, and just a heads up i am going to be taking down some stories permentaily, or redo some or gonna update them, but i plan to keep writing frequently (no promises!) but please also know new fanfiction** _ **could**_ **be coming in soon so just a heads up!**


End file.
